its christmas time again
by emo nemo96
Summary: i know its early but i felt like doing it.  " But I do love you" " No you don't fin. You love the idea of me."   fin did it again. rachel sings to show her feelings. songfic All Time Low - Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass P/R pairing


It was Christmas time and fin did it again. He broke Rachel's heart for the millionth time. As Rachel walks through the halls she's listing to her iPod and comes across a song she's never heard of before. She realizes that it was probably Noah who put it on her iPod. _They have been best friends for a while now and he's been with her though everything_. She goes home that day listing to the same song over and over again. She thinks it was the perfect song that reflects her feelings on what fin did.

The next day during glee, as she's sitting with Noah Mr. Shue asks if anyone has a song to sing like usual. Rachel raises her hand and walks to the front of the room and says, "this song reflects my feelings this holiday. I changed the lyrics a bit so that it makes more sense." And looks towards the band and they start. She looks at Noah and he smirks at her and she just grins at him before she starts to sing.

All Time Low - Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass lyrics

You told me I was lucky,

To have my chance with you.

Now last year's summer romance,

Is this year's winter blues.

You treated me so nicely,

To jewellery, and champagne,

But you left me empty handed,

Yeah, you left me feeling

Play-ay-ayed

Now I hope you're happy with yourself,

'Cause I'm not laughing _(she points to her self)_

Don't you think it's kind of crappy

What you did this holiday?

When I gave you my heart,

You ripped it apart

Like wrapping paper trash

So I wrote you a song,

Hope that you sing along

And it goes,

"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass!"

They say I'm losing my mind,

I thought that for a while,

I tear down decorations

They remind me of your smile.

I hate that mistletoe,

It makes me think of our first kiss,

You bit my lip, you pulled me close,

And then you taught me how to quit.

_(She walks around the room)_

Now I hope you're happy with yourself,

'cause I'm not laughing

Don't you think it's kind of crappy

What you did this holiday?

When I gave you my heart,

You ripped it apart

Like wrapping paper trash.

So I wrote you a song,

Hope that you sing along,

And it goes,

"Merry Christmas, kiss my (ass)"

_(She walks up to fin and starts singing to him)_

So sick of calling,

You wont telephone me,

No, **fuck** you boy, I'm going out_. (People in the room gasp cause she swore)_

I gave you my all,

But our love hit a wall, now,

I'm jingle belling,

And everyone's yelling,

We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down. _(She points to the ground)_

_(She walks to the front of the room)_

Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?

And I hope you're happy with yourself,

'cause I'm not laughing, (not laughing)

Don't you think it's so damn trashy

What you did this holiday?

(So trashy)

I gave you my heart, (heart)

You ripped it apart

Like the wrapping paper trash (wrapping paper trash)

So I wrote you a song,

Hope that you sing along,

Here it goes,

"Merry Christmas, (**bitch**), kiss my ass."

Everyone but fin starts clapping and cheering. Rachel's sits back don beside Noah and he gives her a hug.

At the end of class Fin walks up to her and asks her why she sang her song.

" The reason I sang that song is because I've had enough of this!"

"Enough of what?"

" This Fin you me everything that we've been doing! You keep stringing me along and when you get bored or I do a little mistake you blow up on me and break up with me, then you go back to Quinn, and even she's stupid enough to take you back. And when you've had enough of her or I remotely start to have gotten over of you, you tell me you love me and I believe you."

" But I do love you"

" No you don't fin. You love the idea of me."

"But…"

"Let me ask you one question. What are you gunna do after high school?"

" Well I would stay in Lima and take over Burt's Mechanics, also I was thinking you would stay here with me?"

" Did you even think of going to new York if I asked you to?"

" Well I was hoping you would have changed your mind before school ended"

And with that Rachel walks away from a sad but confused fin.

Rachel sees Noah in the parking lot leaning against his truck. She walks up to him and hugs him. They get to his car and drive towards his house. In the car Noah look at Rachel and back towards the road. He slowly takes her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. Rachel looks at him and then their hand, he looks back at her and smiles.

In the next 5 years Noah and Rachel graduate high school and he surprises her by telling her he's going to New York with her. They start a relationship in the beginning of university. In the middle of university she lands a role in Broadway, so she drops out of school to continue her dream. Noah is supporting her all the way. By the end of the 4 years he proposes to her and she says yes.


End file.
